Unnamed Alpha and Beta Quadrant moons
The following is a list of unnamed moons in the Alpha and Beta Quadrants. 892-IV moons The planet 892-IV was observed to have two moon-like objects nearby. ( ) Andevian II moons This planet had at least four moons. In 2369, Lwaxana Troi had a holo-program of dawn on this moon. She had reserved with Quark a suite for her and Odo where they would experience dawn on this moon while sharing a picnic. ( ) Archer IV moons Archer IV was observed to have at least two moons. ( ) Argolis Cluster moon In 2368, the conducted a survey of the Argolis Cluster's star systems as a possible prelude to Federation colonization. During the survey, it discovered a crashed Borg scout ship on the moon of the fourth planet of one of the six star systems in the Argolis Cluster with one surviving drone, who would later be known as Hugh. ( ) Andorian system moons The large gas giant like body near Andoria had at least one other body associated with it. ( ) One of the Andorian moons had a Preservers obelisk. Michael Burnham saw this world during a 2256 demonstration of the experimental spore drive. ( ) File:Andoria.jpg|Large ringed world with Andoria in front, and a third body to the left File:Burnham obelisk.jpg|Vista on the Andorian moons Arkonian planet's moons An unnamed gas giant annexed by the Arkonians had 62 moons, some of which were partially habitable. ( ) )}} Azati Prime system moons The system containing the planet Azati Prime had several lunar outposts and at least two moons. The planet was observed to have one moon-like object nearby. Furthermore, the planetoid further out in the system also had a moon, which contained a monitoring station manned by three Xindi. ( ) File:Azati Prime and moon.jpg|Azati prime (blue planet in front) with a moon in the background File:Surface of Xindi moon.jpg|Surface of a moon, with a monitoring station Badlands gas giant moon This moon orbited a gas giant in the Badlands. In 2371, Major Kira Nerys and Odo landed on this moon to search for a crash-landed courier ship. ( ) , this moon was classified as M-class.}} Bajor moons Aside from Derna and Jeraddo, Bajor had at least three more moons. ( ) Bajor VII third moon In 2370, a shuttlepod was lost somewhere in the vicinity of this moon of Bajor VII. ( ) Bajor VIII second moon In 2369, Bajoran terrorist Tahna Los, aboard the runabout , rendezvoused with Lursa and B'Etor's Bird-of-Prey near the lower moon of Bajor VIII to receive a quantity of bilitrium explosive. The , monitoring the exchange from behind the second moon, attempted to intercept him, but Tahna threatened to detonate the bomb in low orbit and wipe out the colonies on the surface. The Ganges was forced to allow him to head towards the Bajoran wormhole. ( ) Barkon IV moon Barkon IV had at least one moon. ( ) Beta Lyrae system moon in the Beta Lyrae system]] An unnamed planet in the Beta Lyrae system had what appeared to be a moon. ( ) Chin'toka system moon This small moon orbited one of the habitable binary planets in the Chin'toka system. It was found to harbor a subspace power generator during the First Battle of Chin'toka, and was subsequently attacked and destroyed. ( ) Blue planet moons An unnamed planet in Klingon space had at least three moons. ( ) Daled IV moon Daled IV had at least three moons, and its third moon was inhabited and similar to Earth's moon Luna. ( ) Deinonychus VII moon This moon was orbiting Deinonychus VII. ( ) Delos system moon This moon was part of the Delos system and orbited the planet Ornara. ( ) Eden moons The planet identified as Eden by doctor Sevrin appeared to have at least two close companions. ( ) File:Eden remastered.jpg File:Eden surface, remastered.jpg Edrin II moon In the 2250s, a new moon was discovered at Edrin II. The set out to investigate the body. ( ) Eridani D moons Eridani D had several moons. On Michael Burnham's tenth birthday, she took a shuttle with her mother to its seventh moon. ( ) Galorndon Core moon Galorndon Core had at least one moon. ( ) .}} Golana moons Golana was depicted as having two moons. ( ) Moons of Grazer In the 23rd century, Ash Tyler's mother intended to visit the moons of Grazer for her first vacation in twelve years. However, on the way she was killed by a rogue comet. ( ) Haven's moon Haven had at least one moon. ( ) Holberg 917G companions Near the planet Holberg 917G in the Omega system, at least two close companions, possibly moons, could be seen. ( ) File:Holberg 917G remastered.jpg File:Holberg 917G fortress, remastered.jpg In the original version of the episode, Flint's home was depicted by a re-used matte painting of a Kalar castle on Rigel VII from . According to Star Trek Maps (p. 28, chart D), Holberg 917G was the seventh planet in the system, and had once supported a neanderthaloid population similar to the Kalar. The single moon of the planet seen in the original version of the episode was named Tanisse.}} Holodeck planet's moons In 2365, Wesley Crusher took Salia on a tour of the Milky Way Galaxy via the holodeck, showing the many places he had visited. This ringed planet was one of the locations seen in that tour. It was orbited by at least two moons. ( ) Jupiter moons The planet Jupiter had many moons, including Io and Ganymede. After The Doctor transferred himself from the Delta Quadrant to Jupiter Station to treat Doctor Lewis Zimmerman for an ailment, the ungrateful Dr. Zimmerman congratulated him and recommended that during his visit he tour "Jupiter's third moon," noting that he heard the lava flows on it were lovely during that particular time of year. ( ) Appearances * * * External link * Kantare planet moon The Unnamed planet which visited in 2151 to salvage the remains of a Kantare supply ship had at least one moon. ( ) Ktarian moon This moon featured in the Ktarian moonrise simulation, a holoprogram. ( ) Mab-Bu VI moon The gas giant Mab-Bu VI had one unnamed moon. The moon could only barely be considered class M and was constantly swept by ionic cyclones and electromagnetic storms. The ground cover was all non-porous rock which made a survival for a long time on the moon very unlikely. During the 19th century, hundreds of convicted criminals from Ux-Mal were imprisoned on the moon, their consciousnesses detached from their physical bodies and set adrift in the moon's constant storms. In 2167, the criminals attempted to escape aboard the Federation starship . However, the starship was unable to escape the electromagnetic storms. The criminals tried to escape again in 2368, when the arrived to investigate the distress call from the Essex. They inhabited the bodies of Data, Deanna Troi, and Miles O'Brien, claiming to be the disembodied minds of Essex crew members. They took the ship under their control and ordered to assume a polar orbit of the southern polar region, where the other members of their species were located. Their true identities were uncovered and the criminals were expelled before they could bring aboard the rest of their number. ( ) Matalas Prime moons Matalas Prime had several ringed moons. ( ) Maxia Zeta IV The Maxia Zeta system was known to have at least two moons. ( ) seen in the episode.}} Nimbus III moons Nimbus III could be observed to have at least two moons. ( ) Omicron Theta moons Omicron Theta had at least two moons. ( ) File:Omicron Theta moon 1.jpg| File:Omicron Theta moon 2.jpg| Pentarus III moon Next to Lambda Paz, Pentarus III had at least one more moon. ( ) Pernaia Prime moon Pernaia Prime had a single frozen but life-supporting moon. It was about one hundred light years from Earth. In 2152, the moon supported a settlement. ( ) Rana IV moons Planet Rana IV had three moons. In 2366, William Riker speculated that the Delta Rana warship had been hiding from the sensors of the by "riding" a Lagrange point behind the furthest moon. ( ) Rigel VII moon In the sky of Rigel VII, two bodies could be seen. The song "Moon over Rigel VII" seemed to imply that at least one of them was a moon. The other body, more distant than the moon, was another planet in the Rigel System. ( ; ) Ringed moon This moon had a ring system and was visible in the sky from the monastery at P'Jem on a planet visited by in June of 2151. ( ) Risa moons Risa was known to have at least two moons. ( ) established that there were three.}} Romulus or Remus moon(s) Either Romulus or Remus seems to have had at least one moon. does not depict moons around any of its four planets. However, has a scene showing two bodies in the Romulan sky, one of which might be Remus, which would make the other a moon of either Romulus or Remus. Alternatively, both might be moons. also shows an object close to Romulus, the texture of which doesn't seem to correspond with Remus. The final draft script of "The Aenar" identified it as a Romulan moon. Note that despite the perspective, this body could be quite small.}} File:Valley of Chula, remastered.jpg|Two bodies in the Romulan sky File:Romulan drone ships near Romulus.jpg|An unidentified object near Romulus Saturn moons Apart from Mimas and Titan, Saturn had several other moons, as evidenced by a display graphic of their orbits. ( ) External link * Shore Leave Planet moon The Shore Leave Planet was observed to have at least one nearby body. ( ) Selcundi Drema planet moon One planet in the Selcundi Drema sector was accompanied by a large companion body. ( ) Small barren moon In 2371, Odo contacted his Cardassian informant on this small moon. ( ) In 2375, Odo wanted to meet one of his Cardassian informants, Gul Russol on this small moon. Instead, he found the defecting Weyoun 6. ( ) to show Gul Russol's moon. It is possible that both moons represent the same moon and that Gul Russol is indeed Odo's informant.}} Soukara moons Soukara had at least two moons. ( ) File:Soukara moon 1.jpg File:Soukara moon 2.jpg Stella's moon At some point before 2256, Harcourt Fenton Mudd gifted his love, Stella Mudd, a moon. He purchased it by borrowing a large sum from "nontraditional lenders". He quickly fell behind on his payments. ( ) Suliban planet moons An unnamed gas giant hosting a Suliban Suliban helix could be seen to have at least one close companion. ( ) Talos V moon This sole moon of Talos V was depicted on an illustration of the Talos system. ( ) Tandaran moon A moon in Tandaran space was the location of Detention Complex 26 in the 2150s. The Niburon colonies were nearby, outside the border of Tandaran space. Around 2151, a revolt led by Jonathan Archer allowed all eighty-nine Suliban prisoners at the complex to escape. ( ) .}} Tarsas III moon In 2364, the planet Tarsas III was surrounded by a moon and Starbase 74. ( ) Tartus IV moons Tartus IV had 27 moons. ( ) Terra Nova moons The planet Terra Nova seemed to have at least two moons or close planetary companions. ( ) Valo I third moon In 2368, Bajoran resistance leader Orta maintained his hidden base on the third moon of Valo I. ( ) , the moon was called Valo Ic.}} Veridian III moons Veridian III had three moons. ( ) Volan III moon Volan III could be seen to have at least one moon or large companion in its skies. ( ) Xindi-Arboreal colony A Xindi-Arboreal colony visited by in 2153 had at least one moon. ( ) Vintaak system gas giant moons An unnamed planet in the mirror universe version of the Vintaak system had several moons, one of which contained a Tholian base in 2155. ( ) Volcanic moon This moon was surveyed by the during the second half of the 24th century. The away team sent to the moon had their shuttle damaged by a magma eruption, and three crew members were severely injured. However, the next day the ship's novice command officer, Kathryn Janeway, returned to the moon alone to complete the survey. ( ) Moons, unnamed